


My Golden Adnois:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny does not think of himself as attractive, when he see men & women look at Steve like he is a piece of beef, Steve tries to show him how beautiful he is, Is he successful?, Will Danny appreciate it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss out on this one!!!*





	My Golden Adnois:

*Summary: Danny does not think of himself as attractive, when he see men & women look at Steve like he is a piece of beef, Steve tries to show him how beautiful he is, Is he successful?, Will Danny appreciate it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss out on this one!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day at the beach near _**"Kamekona's Shaved Ice Stand"**_ , Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his lover & partner for nearly 5 years, Commander Steve McGarrett, were enjoying their day off, Danny got up from his spot on the beach, & went over to **_"Kamekona's Shaved Ice Stand"_** , where he was served his usual shaved ice, & watched his lover sadly.

 

Steve was doing his surfing workout, & to Danny, he looked like a God on the board, Men & Women were setting their sights on making him a notch on their bedposts, Steve was oblivious, cause he only has eyes for Danny, & everyone who knew them, knows that hands off the merchandise was in order or Steve will break them off, When he got out of the water, he had admirers watch him, The Navy Seal saw Danny was looking at him sadly, & quickly made his way to the stand.

 

"What's the matter, Danno ?", Steve asked with concern on his face, Danny sighed, as he finished his treat, & tossed out the paper cone. He gave his partner his full attention, "I wished that people would look at me, like they do you, I am not jealous or anything, Just feel ugly that's all, like I don't belong with you, & you are out of my league", Steve could not believe that those were words, that came out of his lover's mouth.

 

"Listen to me, Danny Williams, I **don't** give a shit that anyone thinks we do not belong together, You are a _**"Golden Adonis"**_ to me, I love you, You are definitely in my league, smart, sexy, Make me laugh, plus you share Gracie with me, I love her, Cause she is a part of you, You are the most beautiful thing that ever came into my life", The Blond was having trouble keeping his emotions in,  & he said hoarsely, "I love you too, Super Seal", & then Steve took him behind the stand. There were two girls, who have no idea that they are gay, Steve thought to himself with a smile, **"They have great taste, Too bad they are out of luck, Danny is mine, They look all they want, But they can not touch"** , & he went to Danny, took him by the hand, leading him to the back of the stand.

 

He had him against the building, & he worked his way from his neck, down his chest, taking time to torture his nipples, Danny moaned & yelped as a response, Then worked his way down his muscular abs, & pulled his board shorts down, & worked on his cock, & balls, using his skill to drive the former New Jersey Native crazy, & it worked, Danny came hard down Steve's throat, he had multiple ones, & was denied, then he was controlled, & the Seal hummed & bit along the vein of his penis, Danny chanted his name over & over, "Steve, Steve, Steve", Then the Five-O Commander wickedly tongued the mushroom shaped head, & blew on his pubes, That made Danny come again, & then when they composed themselves, Steve asked his lover this.

 

"Feel much better, Danno ?", Steve asked grinning wolfishly, Danny said nodding, "Much better, Babe, Thank you", "Good, Let's finish our day together", Danny nodded in agreement, as he waited for Danny to fix himself up, The Navy Seal thought this to himself, **"No matter how long it takes, I am gonna keep reminding Danny, That he is beautiful, & that he is my golden adonis to me"**, When Danny came to him smiling, Steve said, "Let's go surfing again, Danno", & he grabbed his board, Danny just shook his head, & thought, **"This man is gonna be the death of me, But what a way to go"** , He grabbed his own board, joining Steve, & headed into the water, where they continued their lives together, & start a future together, where Danny feels comfortable & secured about himself.

 

The End.


End file.
